Wedding Dress
by Wrenne
Summary: Alfred finally proposed to Arthur, and upon saying 'yes', Arthur never expected the next things that would happen.


**Wedding Dress**

CAUTION: RANDOM.

Arthur felt his pulse skipping. Actually, everything that they pass by fades in a blur.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, what is it, Alfred?"

"Are you awake?"

Arthur moved uncomfortably to face the other side of their king bed. "No," he answered bluntly. "I'm still asleep. In fact, I believe both of us are inside my dream. And in reality, Alfred is snoring loudly beside me at the moment."

The other smiled. "Wrong. You're awake, Arthur."

Arthur swore that he wanted to hit Alfred with a rolling pin if only he had one.

The Brit rolled his eyes in disbelief. Answering Alfred sarcastically didn't even help the American realize that he's really annoyed. Having insomnia for almost a week now because of that dog Ludwig and Feliciano gave them made it even worse. And now, finally gaining the urge to sleep, and was about to drift to dreamland, came this very unexpected situation – his two-year lover poking and tickling and asking if he's awake.

Bloody hell.

"Why in the name of the queen did you wake me up Alfred?" Arthur asked with irritation obvious in his tone, while opening his eyes lousily.

"Oh," Alfred used his left elbow to lift himself up, focusing on a pair of emerald eyes. "I'm sorry to bother your pretty dream that's surely involves me!"

Arthur sighed, eventually feeling his blood starting to heat. "Ponies, actually."

"Oh, then we're having the same dream, you know I think I'm pretty influenced by your hobby with those ponies on our flat screen every night."

"That's because I can't sleep. I need something to tire me." He countered.

"But you have those crazy pictures as your background in your computer and even have some posters."

Arthur felt blood rising and flowing through his cheeks, even in this dark moonlit room, he's still afraid Alfred will see him blushing. "What's wrong with liking ponies?" he tried not to sound defensive, but he failed.

"Nothing." Alfred answered care freely.

_Good thing he did not notice._ Arthur flattened his back on the soft sheets as he sighed. He can't say anything about that anyway.

"After all, what makes you happy makes me happy."

This time, it's not irritation that made Arthur's eyes open wide. Even if he didn't like it at first, it seems like he got used to it, and not simply got used to it, it felt like he can't live with out it anymore. It's the overflowing warmth that he felt in this cold September night with those simple words placed together. He can't help but smile. Having Alfred here is enough to make him feel at ease. This man keeps on reminding him that he can take a break. That it is okay to lay back and breathe in some air. Ever since meeting this loud American in that restaurant, effortlessly making him realize that his life is one boring comic, there's not a day that he won't think of living this life as something worth while. He wouldn't admit it but, he can no longer imagine life without someone named Alfred F. Jones.

"So, you woke me up just for this chit-chat?" he said finally. He needed to say something, or else he'll blow up of embarrassment. _Stop looking at me, you idiot._

"Uh," Arthur noticed as Alfred finally rested his elbow at his side, his eyes now shifting from Arthur to the ceiling above the two of them when he hummed a little, "I just wanted to hear your voice." And he smiled at Arthur, one that's different from his usual grin, pulling him close, and caging him inside his arms.

Arthur did not struggle, he was too lazy and he doesn't have any reason to do so. He heard a good meter of silence when a familiar sound of breathing caught his attention. He turned his head to where Alfred is, and gave him a sweet smile. "You're really an idiot."

His arm embraced Alfred and he snuggled close to him. And then he did not have any problem with trying to get his sleep, because he felt safe, and his whole world is with him. There's nothing to worry about.

And now, running with Alfred to God-knows-where, trying to catch his breath with every pace, Arthur thought he will faint.

"Hey. We're here!" Alfred abruptly stopped, slightly twisting Arthur's wrist that he had been holding from the start of their journey.

"Good grief." Arthur panted. "What on earth –"

And he saw Alfred grinning modestly at him, the climbing sun perfectly shining at his back, the amethyst clouds and the golden sky painting everything that surrounds them. Arthur's eyes wander around – a quite high slope that appears to elevate them from the earth. "This," Alfred grabbed his attention. "This is where I pour my heart out every time the world turns its back at me."

Arthur did not answer. So even this Pollyannaish blonde knows what it feels like when the world betrays you. Though he can't even imagine Alfred frowning, he believes him. Every body goes to that one point where he'll think that he can't hold on to something.

"You know what made me feel like I want to jump off this cliff?"

Arthur eyed him curiously, unable to find any words to what the other had asked.

"It's you Arthur."

He felt the urge to put his hand on his lips, but he did not do so. He just stood there, frozen.

"Hey, uh, say something Arthur, I'm like, getting embarrassed here." Alfred lightly scratched the back of his neck. The Brit noticed that red hue crawling on Alfred's cheeks and ears.

Arthur cleared his throat, "I don't know what to say, idiot."

Alfred softly smiled again, looking like the most endearing angel from heaven. Arthur can sense his stare through Alfred's glasses. This is no ordinary day. "But it's also you, who made me think twice." Alfred pause, covered the distance between him and Arthur, and reached for the other's hands. "I thought that if I'll die from jumping off of this wickedly high cliff, I won't be able to see you again. And if ever I managed to survive, I might get super ugly that you won't like to hang around me."

Arthur gave him a playful jab as he nailed his eyes on Alfred's hold. "Stupid."

The American just continued smiling. "I know you don't like my burgers getting under the sofa, or the cans of Coke I play basketball with." He lightly squeezed Arthur's hands. "You don't like my snoring problem and my weird ways of showing you how much I love you."

Arthur looked up from their entwined hands and reckoned that Alfred's serious about all of this. He just can't wait to hear him say more.

"I love you, Arthur." The cerulean-eyed one repeated. "I loved you before, I love you now, and I can't wait to love you forever."

It felt like time excluded them from the rest of the universe, gave them their own world, and cared for them to just stand there, looking at each other's eyes and smile like fools. Arthur felt the corners of his eyes watery, but he doesn't care anymore.

"And I want you to marry me." Alfred continued, tilting his head a little. "Please?"

Dumfounded, Arthur nodded.

This is so not what Arthur imagined it to be. Their house is too small and too boot out from the city to have this, and yet… look at how everyone managed to know.

"Alfred," he tapped the shoulder of the taller man. "Can we talk?"

Alfred nodded, but he did not leave until he had announced it to every living soul present in the garden. "Yow, Matthew, give Francis a tour around." He shouted at the cuddling couple at the very back. "Feli! How about helping Liet there in the kitchen for some punch?"

"Yes! Yes!" a squeaky voice answered.

"Uh, where's Tino and Berwaldy?"

"Taking a stroll somewhere." A low voice answered from behind Alfred as he walk pass him.

"Oh, great! Lucas and Emil are here! Where's Mathias?"

"Still in the city, probably driving a truck of beer for the celebration." Sadik responded from somewhere Alfred can't say where.

"Oh, that'll be nice!"

"Alfred." Arthur tried to get the busy American's attention.

"That'll be great! Beer!" a familiar voice interrupted.

"Stop that Gilbert."

"Oh, Roddy, don't worry I won't put you next to beer if you're worried about that!"

"Stop calling me Roddy!"

No matter where Arthur looked, he'll see a bunch of chaos. He really can't believe that almost everybody is here. And he thought they won't have much leisure time.

"Where's the brothers?" Arthur asked.

"What brothers?" Alfred turned around as he asked.

"The Chinese and the Japanese."

"Oh, those two!" Alfred grinned. "I let Yao do all the bidding!"

"Bidding?"

"Yep, and Kiku and Heracles are having their honeymoon, can't you remember?"

"Until now? They were married for almost six months now, still in honeymoon?"

"They're travelling the world Arthur, what can I do? But don't worry Arthur, Kiku promised that he'll drop by, and he's also responsible for the flowers so I'm sure they'll be here for the wedding!"

Arthur's eyes shot straight to Alfred. "Wedding?"

"Yeah, I proposed to you yesterday, right?"

"Wait, are you serious about that, I mean, wedding, with contract?"

Alfred showed Arthur a pained expression for a brief moment. "You don't want that?"

"Huh?" Arthur felt a twinge of guilt over his chest. "I don't mean, that, I don't like it, it's just – "

"So you like it!"

"Huh, wait –"

Alfred leaned in for a kiss that made Arthur stopped stuttering. "I can't wait to be married." He whispered, and continued his announcements. "Where's Eduard?!"

"Taking care of the cameras for the wedding!" a subtle voice answered.

"Oh great! This wedding's gonna be epic!"

"And awesome with just me around!"

"Shut up you albino!"

This time, Arthur gave up the hope of having a serious conversation with Alfred, he turned to the porch and was about to go inside the house when he heard Alfred shouting again, dear Lord, this is the very reason why he wanted a simple life away from civilization.

"Hey. Lizzie, you came!" Alfred greeted the Hungarian.

She just gave him a shrug. "I can't do anything because Lili wants to see Arthur in a dress; she firmly believes he'll look good in that dress Maria worked so hard in designing."

That made Arthur stop, and he strode back where he was a while ago. "Did I hear that right?"

"Oh, hear what?" the Hungarian looked at Arthur. "By the way Arthur, congrats on the engagement!" Elizabeth felicitated.

_We don't even have rings yet._ "What dress?" Arthur insisted.

"Oh that, well…" she slowly moved her eyes and the Brit followed as she looked at Alfred with inquiring eyes.

"Uhm, it's a secret!" Alfred sated. "Well, see you later Lizzie, Arthur," he held Arthur's shoulders and made him turn towards the house as he waved Elizabeth away. "You want us to talk about something right?"

"Huh? Wait, this…" but Arthur didn't get to talk to Elizabeth as Alfred pushed him through the door by the porch.

"What was that all about Alfred?!"

"What 'what'?"

"All of those people in our garden, and that preparation and that, that dress!"

Alfred smirked at him. "Those people will stay here and help us for the wedding, and preparation, of course we will need it."

"And that dress?" Arthur emphasized.

"What dress?" Alfred said, being nervous affirmative in his voice.

"The one you and Elizabeth are talking about!"

"Oh!" Alfred walked back and forth as Arthur glued his eyes on him. "That dress, uh, I mean those, those dress, dresses were the ones Maria designed because she can't leave Philippines. It's a sorry gift in some kind of way."

"Alfred, you're hiding something from me."

"I don't!" Alfred half-shouted. "Those dresses were maid for Lizzie, Lili, and Bella!"

_Okay, you want to play it like this huh._ "Wait, Bella? I thought the Spaniard said he doesn't want to see her?"

"He was joking back then, Arthur. Bella is the sister of the Dutch guy, so…"

"So what?"

"So, she'll be here, I guess, but she's quite busy with her own engagement and – "

"Engagement?"

"Yep, with that guy from Portugal?"

_This conversation is going no where._ Somehow, Alfred managed to lure him out of their topic.

"So what's the dress about?"

"For you, Arthur, everyone thought it'll be nice to see you walk down the aisle with all the fluffy stuff and maybe silk, and Maria was on Skype and was designing, and she thought of our wedding and – " Alfred quickly halted and looked at Arthur. "Well, uhm, I –"

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, squinted with his eyes, and put an eyebrow up at Alfred. "What is this about, Alfred?"

"Uhm," Alfred posted on a wide, stoic smile. "I'll, I'll go back outside."

And he started to move, slowly, careful of every step by using the wall he's leaning on. At this rate, Arthur felt his bushy brows being tugged with the rhythm of his veins. This. Is. The. Start. Of. World. War. Three.

"Where do you think you're going?" he monotonously questioned.

Alfred stopped his step midair. "Out – side?"

Arthur simpered. "You're not going anywhere, mister."

"Antonio!"

"Hey there Gilbert!" the Spaniard saluted facetiously. "Hey there, Roderich!"

The Austrian smiled. "Where's Lovino?"

"Oh, he went inside to get some punch. He insisted to go because he wanted to talk to Alfred as well, about the food after wedding."

"Punch? The ones made by Feliciano and Toris?"

"Yep, I guess, we failed to be here on time, so, maybe, I don't know."

"They placed it on top of that table." Roderich pointed his index finger on a certain direction.

Antonio bended his neck to where Roderich's finger landed. There, he saw the others helping themselves to the punch said. "You're right, I'll go find Lovi."

"Oopsie," Gilbert snickered, "No need. He's running towards here."

Antonio's jaw dropped to see the Italian wobbling, eyes twirling and about to fall. "_Mierda!_" he shouted on top of his lungs then rushed to where Lovino is and was glad to catch him on time. "What happened, _mi corazon_?"

"Stop calling me your _corazon_." Lovino said faintly, almost a whisper.

Gilbert whistled from behind where Antonio left them. "Seems like he got the warm welcome of the Brit and American!" followed by laughter.

Antonio turned his attention back at the young man clinging to his shirt at the moment. "What really happened Lovi?"

"Stairs. Oil. Butter. Punch."

"What?"

"Told you he got the warm welcome." Gilbert patted his friend's back hard and stood up swiftly from his effort of sitting down to level with Antonio, hanging his arm around Roderich afterwards.

Lovino tightened his grip on Antonio's shirt. "Know Gilbert," he hauled the Prussian down again. "I think it's nice that Lovino received that warm welcome."

Gilbert laughed softly. "You're one selfish Spaniard."

"I can hear you two. Can we help?" Roderich asked, temples throbbing.

"That white hair guy beside you can't." Lovino said flatly.

"Oh, hey, at least I didn't saw the husband-and-wife-to-be in action."

Lovino tried to stand, fumbling with his hands over his mouth.

"Lovi? Are you okay?" Antonio queried.

"Shut up, you see me about to –" Lovino stammered, face now green. "Vomit, and you'll ask if I'm fine?!"

"That's it." Roderich crossed his arms and tapped Lovino lightly. "I'll go search for some _common sense_ on Ebay and I promise to purchase it for Antonio."

Lovino choked hard before trying to smile at the Austrian. "Please do."

"What, hey, what's that, some kind of medicine or tablet, or lube, or something?" Gilbert asked oddly.

Roderich sighed. "I'll make that two." And he stepped away, Gilbert following him.

"What ever is that, I'll wait for it!" Antonio shouted.

"If only a store of that exist." Lovino said to himself.

"Hey Ludwig, where have you been?"

"I checked the dogs I gave Alfred."

"Oh," Feliciano heaved a deep breathe before rolling his eyes at the German. "So the dogs are more important than me?"

Ludwig's eyes bug out a little. "You? What?"

Feliciano stepped away, impaling every step.

"_Now, now Feli, you're making this too easy for Ludwig!"_

"_Huh, what?"_

"_Where's the German?"_

"_Playing with Alfred's puppies!"_

"_And you're serving drinks here?"_

"_What's wrong with that?"_

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He should be the one helping you out here! Come on Feli, you're always like this? Serving Ludwig? Doing it his way?"_

"_Yes!" the Italian twin answered cheerfully. "I see nothing wrong with that anyway."_

"_Well, I'm sorry to say that Germans get bore easily."_

"_Huh?"_

"_If you'll play like his maid all the time, he'll tire of you, do you want that?"_

"_No! No! Lizzie, help me, help me! I don't want Ludwig to get tired of me!"_

"_Okay, try this for today, act a little like your brother."_

"_Lovino?"_

"_Yes. Look at Antonio, he's the one tailing Lovino and not the other way around!"_

Feliciano waved the scene away. He must do this for Ludwig's sake. He sighed. Pretending to get angry is never as easy as it seems, and he looked around; saw his brother being carried bridal style by Antonio.

"_Look at Antonio, he's the one tailing Lovino and not the other way around!"_

He clenched his fists, he can do this. Of course he should.

"Feliciano!" he finally heard Ludwig behind.

"Lud – "

"_Well, I'm sorry to say that Germans get bore easily."_

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you get back to those cute little puppies?"

Ludwig's big hand forcefully but gently made Feliciano turn to look at him, he did not say anything. He just made Feliciano stare at him.

The Italian holds Ludwig's shoulders.

Germans get bore easily.

And tiptoed, their eyes locked, their nose touching, and Feliciano angled his head forward.

"I never knew Feli is so aggressive!"

"Stop sticking your nose to other's business and stop peeking, Alfred." Arthur ordered as he throws the American's pants on the bed.

"Hey, that's the only pair of jeans I'm always taking care of!"

"Alfred, that's the only pair of pants you own."

Alfred wrinkled his nose. "Is it wrong to prefer trousers?"

Arthur slapped his forehead upon seeing the staircase that leads to the first floor. "What a mess!"

Alfred rushed to take a glance at what Arthur is referring to. And as the other said, it was such a mess: Butter left on the walls, oil poured on steps, and clothes scattered everywhere.

"I'm just glad that our guests were too busy enjoying themselves."

"Nah, that's what I call _warm welcome._"

"Warm welcome?"

Alfred nodded. "Oh, by the bye, I saw Lovino watching us awhile ago."

"Wa-Watching us?"

"Yeah, on the stairs?" Alfred answered matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't you tell me that a while ago?"

"Well, I'm telling it to you now."

"Alfred!"

"I don't want to destroy the mood!"

Arthur sighed. This wedding will be tougher than he expected it to be.

*A/N Pure RANDOM production. You've been warned.

10:32 pm

January 12, 2013


End file.
